


One Small Wish

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Ever since he was young, regardless of what he was told about wishes, he had a very small wish. He never let it progress any larger than a small wish because he was told nothing good ever came from wishing and that suck with him as he grew. Whenever he felt himself wishing for something he would snuff it out before the embers could catch fire. Even with that being said, there was one ember that refused to go out.





	One Small Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day two posted on day three. I'm trying to keep up I swear lmao

Ever since he was young, regardless of what he was told about wishes, he had a very small wish. He never let it progress any larger than a small wish because he was told nothing good ever came from wishing and that suck with him as he grew. Whenever he felt himself wishing for something he would snuff it out before the embers could catch fire. Even with that being said, there was one ember that refused to go out.

He wished for a place to belong. He wanted to so desperately be able to fit in. To blend into a crowd. Eyes were always on him. Always judging. Always making sure he wasn't going out of line. Always keeping a picture perfect image of him. Whether he was a child in the labs or out of the field fighting battles that weren't his. The Wutainese people saw him as a demon, a force of raw destructive power. The people of Midgar saw him as a hero, an idol, or something to fear.

He never wanted this. This is what others wanted, not himself. He felt empty, going through each day on autopilot. It was almost the same work every day. He would wake up. Get dressed. Go to work. Maybe take a field assignment. Eat. Stay up working too long. Go home. Take a shower. Go to bed. Repeat. If it wasn't that he was being the perfect face of the SOLDIER Program, acting as the model hero.

He despised it with every fiber of his being but would never let it show.

When he found out there would be two new First Class SOLDIERs joining his rank, he felt envy. This was something he had worked his entire life to achieve and now there were two more people the company thought was on his level. He may have been seventeen, but he was much stronger than some new recruit. 

With the redhead's challenge, how could he deny? His brunette friend seemed to be heavily opposed to the idea. He had to admit, as their blades crashed into each other, this opponent was well trained. The man seemed to be well trained in materia use as well. If he was this well off, it made him ponder the strength of his brunette friend. He didn't have to wonder for long, their sparring session being interrupted by the man himself. He jumped between them, a single blade stopping both of their own. Apparently he felt the need to stop things before his firey friend got hurt.

"Genesis we've just made First and you're already trying to get yourself killed!" He barked at who he could infer to be Genesis. A swipe of a blade had them all pushed away from each other. Genesis appeared to be out of breath, a hand to his chest trying to steady his pounding heartbeat. A step forward had a blade pointed in his direction, harsh eyes borring into his own. Mako blue burning holes into him. Sephiroth allowed the blade to remain, raising his hands in defense. "You best check on your friend. I've been known to be dangerous." Connecting the dots, the brunette dropped his blade and rushed to his friends' side. A near smothering protection over him showed and the envy was back. He walked passed the two to leave the training room.

The rivalry never seemed to die out after that, if anything every spare added tinder to the flame. And his jealousy was snuffed out instead. He seemed to soften around them, enjoying the dynamic between them all.

That must have morphed into something else along the way. 

The twisting feeling his chest had caught him off guard. It was forgien. Conserning even. His heart seemed to pound in his chest when he thought of the two. He already was well aware of their status together and that just worsened the feeling. He felt himself with that tiny wish again. The one he promised himself he would not allow. 

The longing for belonging.

He tried to build his walls up stronger. Not allow them in. But after a passionate session with Angeal, a fierce battle with Genesis, their soft glances after had his heart lunge. He did not want that. He had established long ago he could not be loved. The general did not deserve it. Not with all the blood on his hands. That and he could not take one from the other. He loved them both, he hated to admit. They had seen him at his worst. They knew what he was. They could not possibly care for him. 

He couldn't understand their logic of thinking. There wasn't a pattern he could reconized. His heart was trying to outspeak his mind and he couldn't handle it. 

His confession was stumbled. His words tripped over each other. The only reason he actually had was because Genesis had confronted him about it. That he kept pushing them further and further back. So he let them in.

Sephiroth as a child only ever had one wish he could not push away. He always wanted to feel belonged. To find somewhere he could fit in. He was always told wishing didn't get you anywhere. Wishing lead to bad things. 

However right now, with Genesis pressed to his side and resting his head on his chest. Angeal to his right, enjoying the closeness. He gently ran his fingers through Genesis's hair, which seemed to disturb his sleep. He saw his blue eyes open slowly. "Shh go back to sleep..." He spoke softly not to rouse him further. Genesis lifts his head to press a sleepy kiss to the corner of Sephiroth's mouth, likely intending to have placed it on his lips before settling back down on his chest. 

At least wishing had gotten him this.


End file.
